superanimariobrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Rivals, New Friends
Old Rivals, New Friends is the third episode of Super AniMario Bros. It was published onto YouTube, and Newgrounds on August 30, 2019. Plot The Mario Brothers visit The Wario Brothers, but everything does not turn out as it was planned... Characters * Mario * Luigi * Bowser * Narrator * Parakarry (First Speaking Role) * Wario (Debut) * Waluigi (Debut) * Hammer Bro (Debut) * Yellow Shy Guy (Debut) Voice Actors * RYR99 - Mario * AzUrArInG - Luigi, Bowser, Wario, Waluigi & The Narrator * TrashyKoopa - Hammer Bro & Yellow Shy Guy * SeanTheActor - Parakarry Trivia * This marks the first appearances of Wario, Waluigi, Hammer Bro, and Yellow Shy Guy in the series. * This is the first time to contain a speaking role for Parakarry, whereas in his debut appearance, Bowser's Bank Robbery, he was left silent in the episode. * This is the first episode that AzUrArInG only did the writing script-wise, instead of both story-wise and script-wise. * This is the last episode of the series that AzUrArInG used the original Luigi voice as he didn't like the voice he provided, so he eventually decided to change it for future episodes. ** Although one of the lines in the episode "The Plush Adventures of Mario and Luigi is over, now let's visit the Wario Bros by taking the karts", was somewhat noticeably different, as AzUrArInG forgot to do the line, which he recorded the line after he thought of giving Luigi a different voice. * This episode breaks the fourth wall as the Narrator asks if he can join in to watch the fight with Hammer Bro and Yellow Shy Guy, which Bowser notices and gets angry with the Narrator by telling him that's not what he's suppose to do in the episode. ** AzUrArInG thought of this idea because he thought it would be really funny to see the Narrator not do his usual job in the episode. * The episode was originally planned to be released on July 30, 2019, but RYR99 decided to take a break after the production of the previous episode. * This episode is the first one in the series to be at least longer than 10 minutes. * This is the first time that the textboxes are revised. * This episode would be partially remade as an episode of AzUrArInG's own series, The Finger Gun Man, with the episode, Manipulated Mission! Deleted Scenes Unfinished RYR99 Version * In the original unfinished RYR99 version, there was an error with a line of Waluigi's repeated, which was fixed in the Finished AzUrArInG Version. * In the original unfinished RYR99 version, Bowser claims and believes he kidnapped both of the two only to realize he only kidnapped Waluigi, despite the fact he saw Wario kicking Bowser out with him escaping, AzUrArInG didn't like this part and thought it didn't make any sense so he changed some things with Bowser raging out that he wasn't able to get Wario. Finished AzUrArInG Version * In the finished AzUrArInG version, Wario kicks the door and is shown eating some food before throwing it away quickly and then tries threatening to take down Bowser, this was changed with Bowser planning to do something with the Koopa Troop and Wario is seen eating offscreen before throwing the food to Bowser. It's unknown why RYR99 changed this. * In the finished AzUrArInG version, Wario says Oh Cra-'' before Waluigi beats him up, this was changed to ''Oh Wa-'', mostly due to RYR99 wanting to not have any type of curse words, even the minor ones. * There was a scene with Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi fighting and speaking at the same time before it shows Hammer Bro and Yellow Shy Guy watching the fight. * When The Narrator and Bowser break the fourth wall, originally Bowser ends his insults to the Narrator by saying ''LIKE MY GOD!!!!, although this was changed to where Bowser ends his insults to the Narrator by saying GEEZ! * In the finished AzUrArInG version, after Bowser insults the Narrator, the Hammer Bro sarcastically says Well wasn’t that nice of you to do that Bowser!, with Bowser saying SHUT UP WITH THE SARCASM, OR I WILL YELL RIGHT IN YOUR FACE THAT YOU’RE DEMOTED! This was later changed with adding another that in between Well and wasn't, with Bowser saying YOU WANT TO BE DEMOTED AND REPRIMANDED FROM THE KOOPA TROOP!? * In the finished AzUrArInG version, Mario sees two buckets of water which he remembers reading Captain Underpants books as a child (this was meant to be a reference to the Captain Underpants books that pouring water onto someone's head reverts them back to their normal selves, and also the fact that AzUrArInG himself used to read Captain Underpants books as a young child) which he decides if it actually works like in the books and pours the water onto both Wario and Waluigi's heads, reverting them back to normal, this was later changed with RYR99 removing all mentions of the Captain Underpants books. * In the finished AzUrArInG version, Bowser uses a hypnotizing ring, but was changed to a hypnotizing cage when RYR99 did changes with the script. * The biggest change in the finished AzUrArInG version was the scene after Wario and Waluigi revert to normal, which Bowser gets angry about what just occurred and plans to hypnotize them again, before Hammer Bro tells Bowser that he could just hypnotize all four of them, which Bowser then begins to think more, as Bowser tries to hypnotize the four, he soon realizes that the ring has a battery which Mario quickly grabs the ring, throws it down the ground, breaks it, leading Bowser demanding Mario to fight him again, which Mario later outsmarts Bowser as Bowser falls down into lava, which eventually cuts to them back at Wario and Waluigi's house, however the entire scene of Mario and Bowser's fight was completely cut from the final version, which explains why in the episode ends abruptly after Wario and Waluigi are back to their normal selves again. References * The title of this Episode is a reference to a phrase, "Out with the old, and in with the new". ** An Episode from the 2-5 TV Series, Chloe's Closet, shares the same title from the two words in "Old Rabbit, New Tricks". Progress * Script-writing production for this Episode began on July 15, 2019. ** On July 23, 2019, Part 1 of Old Rivals, New Friends is finished in terms of script-writing. ** As of July 25, 2019, script-writing for this episode is complete. * The Recording Phase begun on July 27, 2019, and ended on August 1, 2019. * The Editing Phase begun on August 2, 2019. * Scene 1 was complete on August 18, 2019. * Scene 2 was complete on August 19, 2019. * Scene 3 was complete on August 20, 2019. * Scenes 4-7 were complete on August 21-28, 2019, thus ending production of the Episode altogether. Poll How would you rate Old Rivals, New Friends? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 0/0 -1/5 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes released in 2019 Category:Episodes based around Wario Category:Episodes based around Waluigi